Epoxy is commonly used to assemble fiber optic cable with fiber optic connectors. Epoxy is injected into a connector using a needle or syringe. The syringe is then withdrawn and a fiber cable is inserted in the connecter. The fiber optic cable/connecter assembly is then cured. If not assembled properly, however, fiber optic cable connector assemblies can breakdown and fail. Specifically, inclusion of bubbles inside a fiber optic cable/connector assembly can result in structural failure during the life of the product.
Incorrectly withdrawing the syringe from a connecter after injecting the epoxy can lead to structural failure of the product as well. Specifically, when extracting the needle at an incorrect speed, epoxy residue may be left on the inside walls of the connector body as a result of excess epoxy migrating to the outside of the needle and then transferring to the connector wall. Once cured, this material can break free of the connector wall and potentially contaminate the installation environment, and eventually lead to connection failure.